sin
by angstqueen13
Summary: perdoe-me, padre, porque pequei.


OBS: a fic possui o mesmo título do episódio 8x17, mas não tem nada a ver com o mesmo. eu só não podia não dar esse título pra fic.

paciência :P

---

_"Perdoe-me, padre, porque pequei._

_Pequei contra o mais sagrado dos sentimentos: o amor."_

Duplamente.

Primeiro quando insistiu em chamar de amor nada mais do que o hábito. Nada mais do que promessas que havia feito a si mesmo muito tempo atrás, de não repetir o fracasso de seus pais. Promessas que eram cada vez mais difíceis de manter. E era tão óbvia a falta de amor e as tentativas de fingi-lo e a impossibilidade de conseguir que acabaram, ele e Kathy, sentindo mais raiva e ressentimento um do outro do que se simplesmente admitissem que tudo havia terminado.

Depois quando, por consequência dessa cegueira e negação, foi mesquinho e frio e indiferente e ingrato. Contra alguém que o amava e se importava e se sacrificava por ele. Mas não era apenas o reconhecimento de tudo o que Olivia havia feito. Não. Agora, quando, logicamente, era tarde demais, quando as coisas entre eles já estavam suficientemente manchadas e dilaceradas e finalmente mortas, sem qualquer possibilidade de se voltar atrás, ele se dava conta do quanto a havia _amado_. E não como se ama um irmão, mas como um homem ama uma mulher. Ele a admirava, respeitava, precisava dela e havia, em alguns poucos momentos, antes de tudo desmoronar, estado lá, por ela.

Amavam-se profundamente, mas ele não conseguiu compreender ou, provavelmente pior, sabia exatamente o que ambos sentiam, mas renegou aquele amor.

Aquilo tinha de ser algum tipo de pecado, embora não constasse dos mandamentos. _Tinha._

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Abandonar sua família, simplesmente fingir que não tinha filhos? E ainda era doloroso admitir que havia fracassado. De qualquer forma, ele havia chegado a um impasse quanto ao que realmente importava em sua vida: responsabilidade e promessas, ou amor.

E decidir não era fácil. Ele tinha consciência do quão complexa e cheia de nuances era aquela situação e aquela compreensão o levava a tomar uma atitude rara: procurar ajuda. Então Elliot se voltava para a ajuda que mais considerava, e montava e desmontava em sua mente as frases que diria na confissão - que, era claro, jamais aconteceria realmente. Ele sabia que jamais seria absolvido. Pior: sabia que deixaria o padre escandalizado.

Ainda assim, ele _sentia_ que simplesmente havia algo errado na relação entre aquelas três pessoas; sabia que a penitência que o padre lhe daria, para que parasse de se deixar tentar e retornasse às promessas matrimoniais, não seria o correto. Tinha certeza, sabia que não era apenas questão do que ele mesmo queria ouvir contra suas crenças, mesmo sendo tão devoto.

Então ele pensava e perguntava a deus.

Talvez fosse o fato de ter sido apenas criança, quando se casou com Kathy... e, daquela forma, como seria justo julgá-lo como adulto? Como ele poderia adivinhar, com seus dezessete anos, que amar não era apenas se enamorar de uma garota bonita e lutar para não repetir os erros de seus pais quando ela ficou grávida? Havia, claro, existido algum amor no começo. Ternura, pelo menos. Mas não havia chegado perto do crescer junto e superar dificuldades e reconhecer erros, e de quase perderem um ao outro mas superarem seus defeitos que havia sido com Olivia (até, claro, aquele relacionamento também desmoronar - embora não por falta de amor, mas por sua negação).

Bom. Amor, afinal, era o mais sagrado dos sentimentos.

Mas era tarde demais.

E talvez... ele não devesse ir atrás de sacerdote algum. Elliot já sabia qual seria sua penitência: remorso e culpa.

Até o fim.

---

confissão perigosa e complicada pra uma shipper E/O: eu meio que gosto de E/K. sério. achava muito fofo nas primeiras temporadas. mas definitivamente não gosto do que é hoje, duas pessoas presas apenas por obrigação, não por amor, até porque é o que eu condeno no casamento, e se não fosse assim eu não torceria tanto por E/O; mas enfim.

(e não, elliot não ama mais a kathy e isso fica muito claro no ep. 10x02 ;D não estou afirmando, com isso, que ele AME a olivia, por isso acho um tantinho perigosas as afirmações do amor profundo no começo da fic, blablabla, mas. MAS!)


End file.
